Phineas' Dad
by OneDirectionInfection125
Summary: We know we don't know who Phineas' and Candace's dad is. What if he's dead? One-shot! R&R! K plus for safety!


**Hi! I'm here with a new story (one-shot if I might add).**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. I don't own the characters here except for Bill Flynn.**

* * *

_Bill Flynn was about to go out to get some blue paint to paint the yet to born baby boy Phineas's nursery. 4 year old Candace Flynn begged her father to let her go with him._

"_Please daddy! Please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeee eeeeeeeee!" Candace whine-begged while giving her father the puppy dog eyes._

"_Candace, I would love for you to go with me, but your mother said no. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon." Bill promised his daughter._

_But little did they know, he wouldn't return alive._

* * *

_1 hour later_

_Linda Flynn was getting worried. Her husband hasn't returned and it has been 1 hour already. She decided to call him. She dialed the number 834-298-4639._

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring_

"_Hello, this is Bill Flynn! I'll call back as soon as I can! I promise." his answering machine said, in an all too cheery voice._

_Linda Flynn put down the phone and sat on the floor, in front of her daughter Candace playing with Barbies (A/N: I don't own Barbies either)._

"_What are you playing Candace?" Her mother asked._

"_I'm playing with my Barbies! Right now, Barbie is a model and her friends are the crowd!" Candace answered happily. All of a sudden, the phone rang._

"_I'll get it!" Candace stood up and began running towards the phone._

"_No, Candace, I'll get it." Linda said, stopping her 4 year old from answering the phone. _

"_Hello? Yes, this is his wife. What?! Okay, we'll be there in 5 minutes," Linda said into the phone. To her daughter, she said, "Candace, stop playing with your Barbies and wait at the door."_

"_But why mommy?"Candace asked._

_"Candace, just put on your jacket and wait by the door for me." She ordered her daughter._

_"Okay mommy." Candace agreed. She obeyed her mother._

_Linda put on her jacket and took Candace's hand. They walked to the car together. Linda started it and drove to the hospital._

* * *

_They got to the hospital and Linda asked the nearby nurse and asked, "What room is Bill Flynn in?" _

"_He's in room 409. Floor 4. The nurse replied._

"_Okay, thank you." Linda started to carry Candace and got into the nearest elevator. They arrived on floor 4 and walked down the halls looking for room 409. They found room 409 and walked in._

"_Daddy!" Candace exclaimed at the same time Linda exclaimed, "Bill!"_

_He had 8 stitches on his forehead, 4 on his cheeks, 5 on his chin, 2 large scars on one on his right arm and one on his left leg, his left arm in a cast, and a large wound on his right leg. There is also a heart monitor next to his bed._

_The doctor came in and set aside Linda._

"_Bill was in a car accident. He is in horrible condition. He can breathe by himself but we predict he will not live through the night. I'm very sorry, but we did all we could." The doctor told Linda, voice breaking as he left the room. Linda sat there for the next 4 hours._

_Linda and Candace were woken up by the sound of a beeping._

_Candace asked her mom, "Mommy, what does the beeping mean?"_

_"It means your daddy is gone, sweetie." Linda said, voice breaking._

_"Oh." Candace said. She started sobbing._

* * *

_Present_

11 year old Phineas was walking through the house, Ferb not being awake yet. It was July 15, the anniversary of his father's death. Except, he didn't know that. He sat down at the dining table and started eating cereal.

Candace and Linda started whispering to each other.

_"Should we tell him?" _Candace asked her mom.

_"Yes." _Linda Flynn-Fletcher replied.

They stopped whispering.

"Well, I'll stop by Stacy's today. Bye mom, bye Phineas!" Candace said all too cheery.

"Bye!" Phineas and Linda replied in unison.

"Phineas?" Linda asked after Candace left the house.

"Yes mom?" Phineas replied (asked?).

Linda took a deep breath. "Phineas, 11 years ago, a couple months before you were born, your father was in a car accident-"

Phineas cut her off for a moment. "Then you divorced him, right?" Phineas asked. In order to cover up Bill's death, Candace and Linda told Phineas that she and Bill were divorced.

"Well no, not exactly. The truth is, he died. He was in a horrible accident and died 4 hours after. Phineas, Candace and I are very sorry for lying to you about your father." Linda told her youngest son, voice cracking like she was about to cry.

Phineas, on the other hand, was frozen with shock. It took him minutes to process what he has been told. "So, he's... dead?" Phineas said, pausing before he could say the d-word.

Linda only nodded.

"He's been dead for the last 11 years and no one bothered to tell me?! I went years without even visiting his grave! Why would you do that to me?! Why?!" Phineas screamed. By now, everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher household was awake. Phineas shouted again, but angrily "WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"We just thought-" Linda started, but Phineas cut her off again.

"I don't care what you thought!" Phineas shouted. He shouted an angry and frustrated "UGH!" and ran to his room. He collapsed on his bed and started sobbing. Linda came in and sat on his bed.

"Phineas, I'm so sorry for not telling you. I just thought you weren't ready to handle it yet." Linda apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for shouting at you." Phineas forgave and apologized to his mother, shakily.

"It's okay Phineas." She told him.

* * *

Poor Phineas, Linda and Candace. Mostly Phineas though. Despite what I wrote, I think Doofenshmirtz is Phineas' dad though. Just thinking. Review please!


End file.
